ASAP
ASAP (A'll-Star '''S'unday A'fternoon '''P'arty'') is the longest-running musical variety show in the Philippines shown on ABS-CBN. It is mainly presented by Martin Nievera, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Vina Morales, Gary Valenciano, Jolina Magdangal, Toni Gonzaga, Piolo Pascual, Sarah Geronimo,Angeline Quinto, Luis Manzano and Bamboo. The show is also seen worldwide through the subscription-based global TV channel The Filipino Channel. The show has been shown every Sunday since its pilot episode on February 5, 1995, surpassing GMA Supershow's record of nearly two decades. In October 2015, ASAP became the first live entertainment program in the Philippines to be broadcast in true high-definition picture, the other being a sports program. History When "Sa Linggo nAPO Sila" became "'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila" to replace Eat Bulaga which left ABS-CBN to transfer to GMA Network, ASAP was conceptualized and launched in 1995 as a "concert party" on Sundays. Then, Martin Nievera and Pops Fernandez, along with Ariel Rivera and Dayanara Torres were tapped as main hosts for the show. The cast of "Pare Ko" (Claudine Barretto, Victor Neri, Roselle Nava, Gio Alvarez, Jao Mapa, Mark Anthony Fernandez, Nikka Valencia) and later on joined by Marvin Agustin, Rico Yan, Diether Ocampo, Jolina Magdangal, Baron Geisler, and Mylene Dizon (from the youth-oriented show - GIMIK) and Rica Peralejo became co-hosts for the show to attract the younger viewers. In 1996, the show celebrated its first anniversary and later top-caliber leading man Piolo Pascual joined the show. The show added Carol Banawa, John Lloyd Cruz, Jericho Rosales, and Lea Salonga to the ASAP family in 1997. When Dayanara Torres left the country, Charlene Gonzales took her place. Channel V’s Joey Mead also joined the show for a while. By 1998, regular guests Zsa Zsa Padilla and Vina Morales became regular hosts the following year. The show originally had their own theme song, Hot na Hot sa ASAP in 1995. In the show's 2nd anniversary, another theme song was released, Better Than Ever. Initial broadcast commenced on February 1995 at the Delta Theatre in Quezon Avenue. In March 1998, they transferred to their own studio at the Studio 3 of the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center in Quezon City. In 2000, they finally transferred again to their own studio at the Studio 10 of the said address. In 2002, Rico Yan died due to pancreatitis, while Jolina Magdangal left ASAP and she transferred to GMA Network to join SOP Rules, along with Marvin Agustin which he later be at the network in 2006. In 2003, the show was reformatted as ASAP Mania, after which some of its original hosts went to the show SOP Rules. In 2004, ASAP regained leadership with the addition of singing champions Sarah Geronimo, Mark Bautista, Christian Bautista, Rachelle Ann Go, Nikki Bacolod, Teresa Garcia, Johann Escañan, Melo Valena, Ivy Joy Maniquiz, OJ Mariano, Jerome Sala, Jason Torreda, Frenchie Dy, Raymond Manalo, Michael Cruz, Marinel Santos, Sheryn Regis, and Erik Santos along with their runners-up. In 2005 the format changed to ASAP '05 and later Toni Gonzaga joined ASAP. In 2006, the show launched a somewhat complicated logo where the words ASAP were made out of dots connected which had been in use until 2014. In 2006 Freddie Gutierrez is additional Star Magic Artist to the group. In February 2007, Lani Misalucha joined ASAP. Ex-SOP performers Karylle (daughter of Zsa Zsa Padilla) and Billy Crawford, joined ASAP in 2008. On January 3, 2010, the show was relaunched as ASAP XV to mark its fifteenth anniversary. In the show's special anniversary on February 7, 2010, a new set was introduced. After the year numbers in the show title wasn't adapted in 2010, a new show named ASAP Rocks launched January 2, 2011. On April 3, 2011, a new set was introduced. On January 1, 2012, the show was launched as ASAP 2012. On January 6, 2013, the show was renamed ASAP 18 to commemorate the show's 18th anniversary. On January 5, 2014, the show was renamed ASAP 19 to commemorate the show's 19th anniversary. On January 4, 2015, the show was renamed ASAP 20 to commemorate the show's 20th anniversary. It launched a new, simple logo that replaced the one being used in 2006. Thereafter, Sarah Geronimo, Toni Gonzaga, Piolo Pascual, & Bamboo were promoted to be main hosts of the show as seen in their OBB. The show was also known for being the venue show for the premiere of ABS-CBN summer station IDs. Actress Iza Calzado left Party Pilipinas in 2012, and moved to ASAP after ten years at GMA Network. R&B Royalties Jay-R and Kyla bolted out of Sunday All Stars, and moved to ASAP, after they decided to not renew their contract with GMA, their network for almost eleven years. In addition, ASAP Dance Goddess Sarah Lahbati also performed regularly on her remarkable fierce and sizzling sexy dance moves who is also one of Kapuso turned Kapamilya after 5 years. In 2015, they had a tough ratings battle with GMA's new noontime show Sunday PinaSaya showcasing comedy skits than musical numbers. The show made some additional segments on their show like a short skit and games with Kapamilya stars. Its host Martin Nievera clarified his reaction saying he believes these changes in the format of the show are a way to “satisfy many markets with dignity and class.” However, the management cut its runtime to 3 hours, when its comedy gag show Banana Split Extra Scoop was transferred to Sunday as "Banana Sundae" in early November 2015. In early November 2015, Freddie Gutierrez left ASAP after 9 years and he transferred to GMA Network to join Sunday PinaSaya additional to the host. while Elmo Magalona, son of Philippine King of Rap Francis Magalona, transferred to ABS-CBN and joined ASAP after 6 years in GMA Network. On January 3, 2016, for the first time in 13 years, the show retained the title ASAP alone. Thereafter, Jolina Magdangal and Luis Manzano became main hosts of the show along with Toni Gonzaga, Piolo Pascual and Sarah Geronimo. On late February 2016, Jonalyn Viray, transferred to ABS-CBN under the screen name "Jona" and officially joins ASAP after eleven years at GMA Network. On May 2016, ASAP extended its runtime to 2 hours and 30 minutes when its comedy gag show Banana Sundae transferred its timeslot again at 2:30pm. On February 2017, after eighteen years of her last appearance in the show, Dayanara Torres return to ASAP as a main host. On July 2017, Formers Kapuso stars Lexi Fernandez, Ryza Cenon, Richard Gutierrez, Ogie Alcasid, Louise delos Reyes, Aljur Abrenica and Felix Abalayan. As of 2017, Ogie Alcasid, Martin Nievera, Jolina Magdangal, Patrick Garcia, Carlo Aquino, Victor Neri, and Maxene Magalona, are the only remaining artists since 1995. Artists Main hosts * Martin Nievera (1995–present) * Dayanara Torres (1995-1999; 2017–present)* * Gary Valenciano (2004–present) * Zsa Zsa Padilla (1998–present) * Ogie Alcasid (1995-1996; 2016–present) * Vina Morales (1998–present) * Jolina Magdangal (1995–2002; 2015–present) * Toni Gonzaga (2005–present) * Piolo Pascual (1996–1998; 2001–present) * Sarah Geronimo (2004–present) * Bamboo (2011–present) Co-hosts and Performers Since 1990s * Aga Muhlach (1995–2002, 2004–2005, 2016–present)* * Victor Neri (1995–1998; 2017–present) * Marvin Agustin (1995–2005, 2016–present)* * Claudine Barretto (1995–2008, 2015–present)* * Pia Wurtzbach (1995-2011; 2017-present)* * Marc Solis (1996–present) * Alessandra de Rossi (1997–2002; 2016–present) * John Lloyd Cruz (1997–2017, temporary absent in showbiz) * Shaina Magdayao (1997–present) * Dimples Romana (1997–2003, 2016–present)* * Jericho Rosales (1997–2005; 2009–present) * Patrick Garcia (1995–2007; 2012–present) * Carlo Aquino (1995–2005; 2012–present) * Maxene Magalona (1995; 2015–present) * Luis Alandy (1999–2003; 2016–present) Since 2000s * Maja Salvador (2000–present) * Nina (2003–2011; 2015–present) * Louise delos Reyes (2003–present) * Gian Magdangal (2000–2004, 2015–present) * Bea Alonzo (2003–present) * Erik Santos (2004–present) * Mark Bautista (2004–2010; 2016–present) * Hero Angeles (2004–2005, 2015–present) * Michelle Madrigal (2004–2008; 2015–present) * Roxanne Barcelo (2004–2008; 2017–present) * Geoff Eigenmann (2004–2007; 2016–present) * Jason Abalos (2005–present) * Jed Madela (2005–present) * Jake Cuenca (2005–present) * Erich Gonzales (2005–present) * Jason Gainza (2005–2008; 2016–present) * Rayver Cruz (2005–present) * TJ Trinidad (2005–2008; 2016–present) * G-Force (2005–present) * Gerald Anderson (2006–present) * Denise Laurel (2006–present) * Sam Milby (2006–present) * Kim Chiu (2006–present) * Arron Villaflor (2006–present) * Sitti (2006–present) * Yeng Constantino (2006–present) * Sam Concepcion (2006–present) * Zanjoe Marudo (2006–present) * KC Concepcion (2007–present) * Enchong Dee (2007–present) * Andi Eigenmann (2007–present) * Bela Padilla (2007–2009; 2015–present) * Sid Lucero (2007–2010; 2017–present) * Ejay Falcon (2008–present) * Jessy Mendiola (2008–present) * Angel Locsin (2008–present) * Richard Poon (2008–present) * Xian Lim (2008–present) * Robi Domingo (2008–present) * Cristine Reyes (2008–present) * Coco Martin (2009–2012, 2016–present) * Sam Pinto (2009–2010; 2016–present) * Bianca Manalo (2009–present) * Zaijian Jaranilla (2009–2010; 2017–present) * Paul Salas (2009–present) * Matteo Guidicelli (2009–present) * Aiza Seguerra (2009–2015; 2016–present) Since 2010s * Enrique Gil (2010–present) * Cristine Reyes (2010–present) * Bugoy Carino * Devon Seron (2010–present) * Kathryn Bernardo (2010–present) * Aria Clemente (2010–present) * Melai Cantiveros (2010–present) * Jovit Baldivino (2010–present) * James Reid (2010–2011; 2014–present) * Marcelito Pomoy (2011–present)* * Angeline Quinto (2011–present) (ASAP Birit Queens) * Joseph Marco (2011–present) * Juris Fernandez (2011–present) * Bryan Termulo (2011–present) * Miles Ocampo (2011–present) * Daniel Padilla (2012–present) * Iza Calzado (2012–present) * Paulo Avelino (2012–present) * Khalil Ramos (2012–present) * Janella Salvador (2013–present) * Jerome Ponce (2012–present) * KZ Tandingan (2012–present) (ASAP Soul Sessions) * Klarisse de Guzman (2013–present) (ASAP Birit Queens) * Liza Soberano (2013–present) * Julia Barretto (2013–present) * Grae Fernandez (2013–present) * Alex Gonzaga (2013–present) * Yen Santos (2013–present) * Arjo Atayde (2013–present) * Yam Concepcion (2013–present) * Paolo Onesa (2013, 2016–present) * Morissette Amon (2013–present) (ASAP Birit Queens) * Ingrid dela Paz (2013–present) * Sharlene San Pedro (2013–present) * Kean Cipriano (2013–present) * Mitoy Yonting (2013–present) * Thor (2013–present) * Inigo Pascual (2014–present) * JC De Vera (2014–present) * Jane Oineza (2014–present) * Ellen Adarna (2014–present) * Kiray Celis (2014–present) * Nadine Lustre (2014–present) * Darren Espanto (2014–present) * Lyca Gairanod (2014–present) * Darlene Vibares (2014–present) * Juan Karlos Labajo (2014–present) * Jay-R (2015–present) (ASAP Soul Sessions) * Nash Aguas (2014–present) * Alexa Ilacad (2014–present) * Sofia Andres (2014–present) * Loisa Andalio (2015–present) * Joshua Garcia (2015–present) * Daryl Ong (2015–present) (ASAP Soul Sessions) * Bradley Holmes (2015–present) * Elmerjun Hilario (2015–present) * Leah Patricio (2014–present) * Michelle Vito (2015–present) * John Manalo (2015–present) * Wendell Ramos (2015–present) * Maris Racal (2015–present) * Marlo Mortel (2014–present) * Jairus Aquino (2015–present) * Angeli Gonzales (2015–present) * Jason Fernandez (2015–present) * Ian Veneracion (2016–present) * Jason Dy (2015–present) (ASAP Soul Sessions) * Isabelle Daza (2015–present) * Kyla (2015–present) (ASAP Soul Sessions) * Casper Blancaflor (2015–present) * Arci Muñoz (2015–present) * Sarah Lahbati (2015–present) * Elmo Magalona (2015–present) * Bryan Santos (2015–present) * Michael Pangilinan (2015–present) * Joniver Robles (2016–present) * Hashtags (2016–present) * Enzo Pineda (2016–present) * Jona (2016–present) (ASAP Birit Queens) * Rainier Castillo (2016–present) * Diego Loyzaga (2016–present) * Polo Ravales (2016–present) * Yassi Pressman (2016–present) * Eliza Pineda (2016–present) * Sue Ramirez (2016–present) * Chienna Filomeno (2016–present) * MJ Lastimosa (2016–present) * Vin Abrenica (2016–present) * Kai Honasan (2016–present) * Ezra Belon (2016–present) * Ritz Azul (2016–present) * Gwen Zamora (2016–present) * Kyle Echarri (2016–present) * Bianca King (2016–present) * Niño Alejandro (2016–present) * Mitch Naco (2016–present) * Raven Cajuguiran (2016–present) * Jonathan Celestino (2016–present) * Cecille Escolano (2016–present) * Anjo Damiles (2016–present) * CJ Navato (2016–present) * Makisig Morales (2016–present) * Mayton Eugenio (2016–present) * Danita Paner (2016–present) * Kristel Fulgar (2016–present) * Girltrends (2016–present) * Power Impact Dancers (2016–present) * Demie Fresco (2016–present) * Angel Sy (2017–present) * Kobi Vidanes (2017–present) * Lexi Fernandez (2017–present) * BoybandPH (2017–present) **Tristan Ramirez **Niel Murillo **Ford Valencia **Joao Constancia **Russell Reyes * Richard Gutierrez (2017–present) * Myra Ruaro (2017–present) * Francis Reyes (2017–present) * Bebe Riz (2017–present) * DJ Mistah (2017–present) * Aljur Abrenica (2017–present) *Julian Trono (2017–present) * Felix Abalayan (2017–present) Former *Addy Raj (2015; moved to GMA Network) * Ai-Ai delas Alas (2003–2014; returned to GMA Network) * Aiko Climaco (2005–2011) * Aiko Melendez (1995–2010) * AJ Perez† (2008–2011) * Aldred Gatchalian (2006–2009 moved to GMA Network) * Aaliyah Benisano (2011–2013) * Alisah Bonaobra (2014-2016; moved to GMA Network) * Alwyn Uytingco (1996–2006; moved to TV5) * Amy Perez-Castillo (1996–2003) * Anna Fegi (1999–2005, began performing internationally) * Anna Luna (2013–2015) * Anna Larrucea (1995–2003) * Andrea Brillantes (2013–2015) * Andrea del Rosario (1995–2001) * Angelica Panganiban (1995–2016; focused on Banana Sundae) * Angelika dela Cruz (1995–2001; 2003–2008; returned to GMA Network) * Angelu de Leon (1995-1996) * Anjo Yllana (1996–1998; moved to GMA Network) * Anne Curtis (2004–2014; focused on It's Showtime) * Antoinette Taus (1995–1996) * Ara Mina (1997-2001; 2007–2008; returned to GMA Network) * Ariel Rivera (1995–2003; 2011-2015; returned to GMA Network) * Aubrey Miles (2003-2005) * Arnel Pineda (2008–2016; occasionally moved to America to perform with his band Journey)* * Assunta de Rossi (2001–2016; returned to GMA Network) * Bangs Garcia (2007–2014) * Baron Geisler (1995–2009) * Bayani Agbayani (1998–2007) * Beauty Gonzalez (2008–2017) * Benjamin Alves (2006-2008; moved to GMA Network) * Bernard Cardona (1999–2007; moved to GMA Network) * Bernard Palanca (1996-2008) * Billy Crawford (2008–2017; focused on It's Showtime) * Bing Loyzaga (1995–1999; now a freelance artist) * Cacai Bautista (2003-2015; moved to GMA Network) * Camille Prats (1995-2002; moved to GMA Network) * Carlos Agassi (1996–2006; moved to GMA Network) * Carol Banawa (1997–2003) * Carmina Villarroel (1995-2000) * Charee Pineda (2006–2013; returned to GMA Network) * Charice (2006–2016) * Charlene Gonzales (1997-2004) * Cheska Garcia-Kramer (1995-2000) * Chris Gutierrez (2006–2011) * Christian Bautista (2004–2013; moved to GMA Network) * Ciara Sotto (2001–2003; returned to GMA Network) * Cindy Kurleto (2004–2006) * Daiana Menezes (2012–2014) * Dante Basco (2000-2002, 2011-2014) * Dawn Zulueta (1995–2002; occasionally appears during special occasions)* * Derek Ramsay (2005–2012; moved to TV5) * Desiree del Valle (1996-2004; 2014-2015; now a freelance artist) * Diana Zubiri (2012–2015; returned to GMA Network) * Diether Ocampo (1995-2016; move to GMA Network) * Dino Imperial (2005-2010) * Dominic Ochoa (1997-2002) * Donna Cruz (1998–2000; 2016) * Duncan Ramos (2009–2011) * Edgar Allan Guzman (2014–2017) * Edu Manzano (2001–2005; 2016-2017) * Ella Cruz (2012–2016) * Empress Schuck (2005–2014; return to GMA Network) * Fretzie Bercede (2010-2013; moved to GMA Network) * Francis Magundayao (2012–2017) * Freddie Gutierrez (2006-2015) * Gab Valenciano (2004–2011) * Geneva Cruz (1995-2001; now a freelance artist) * Giselle Toengi (1996-1999) * Gian Barbarona (2005-2009; moved to GMA Network) * Gio Alvarez (1995-1997; moved to GMA Network) * Gladys Reyes (1995–2003) * Glaiza de Castro (2002–2006; returned to GMA Network) * Glydel Mercado (1995-2002; now a freelance artist) * Hazel Ann Mendoza (2000–2009; quit showbiz) * Heart Evangelista-Escudero (2001–2008; moved to GMA Network) * Irish Fullerton (2006-2011; moved to GMA Network) * Ivy Joy Maniquiz (2004-2008) * Iya Villania-Arellano (2004–2014; returned to GMA Network) * Ivan Dorschner (2010-2011; moved to GMA Network) * Jabbawockeez (2009–2011) * Jan Marini (1995–2003; quit showbiz) * Janus del Prado (2000–2017) * Jao Mapa (1995-1999) * Jason Abalos (2004–2014; occasionally appears during special occasions) * Jason Torreda (2004-2008) * Jay Manalo (1995-2002) * Jay-R Siaboc (2007–2014) * Jerome Sala (2005–2008) * Jessa Zaragoza (2000–2005; returned to GMA Network) * Jewel Mische (2010–2015; quit showbiz) * Jhong Hilario (2003-2016; focused on It's Showtime) * JM de Guzman (2011–2015) * Johann Escanan (2004-2007) * John Estrada (1995-2004) * John Prats (1995–2016; focused on Banana Sundae) * Jon Avila (2007-2010; quit showbiz) * Joshua Dionisio (2013-2015; moved to TV5) * Judy Ann Santos (1995-1999; 2010-2013) * Julia Clarete (1997-2003; now based in Malaysia) * Julia Montes (2010–2016) * Karylle (2008–2015; focused on It's Showtime) * Kaye Abad (1995-2016) * Kiko Estrada (2012–2014; moved to GMA Network) * Kris Aquino (1995–2004; returned to GMA Network) * Kristine Hermosa (1998–2010; moved to GMA Network) * Kristofer Martin (2008–2009; moved to GMA Network) * Kris Lawrence (2006; 2010-2015; now a freelance artist) * Kuh Ledesma (1997-1999; 2002-2010; now a freelance artist) * Lani Misalucha (1998–2000; 2007–2016) * Lauren Young (2008–2012; moved to GMA Network) * Lea Salonga (1997–1999; 2013–2016; occasionally moved to America) * Leandro Munoz (1999-2003; quit showbiz) * Lexine Bondoc (1995–1996; quit showbiz) * Liezel Garcia (2008–2014) * Manilyn Reynes (1995–2006; occasionally appears during special occasions)* * Maricel Soriano (1995–2000; now a freelance artist) * Marie-France Arcilla (1995–2002; quit showbiz and moved to America) * Markki Stroem (2011-2016) * Martin del Rosario (2007–2013; moved to GMA Network) * Matt Evans (2006–2015) * Matthew Mendoza (1995–2001) * Max Collins (2006–2010; moved to GMA Network) * Mavi & Cassy Legazpi (2013–2016) * Meg Imperial (2013–2017) * Megan Young (2008–2013; returned to GMA Network) * Melissa Ricks (2005–2013) * Michelle van Eimeren (1995–2001; return to Australia) * Mystica (2001–2016) * Mika Dela Cruz (2013–2016; moved to GMA Network) * Michelle Bayle (1999–2004) * Miles Ocampo (2012–2017) * Mylene Dizon (1995-2003) * MYMP (2004-2009; now a freelance artist) * Nikka Valencia (1995–2000) * Nikki Bacolod (2004–2016; now a freelance artist) * Nikki Gil (2005–2015; quit showbiz) * Nikki Valdez (1995–2013; occasionally appears during special occasions)* * Nyco Maca (2004–2007; quit showbiz) * Nyoy Volante (2008–2015) * Onemig Bondoc (1999–2005; quit showbiz) * Oyo Boy Sotto (2007-2011; returned to GMA Network) * Paolo Contis (1996–2004; moved to GMA Network) * Paula Peralejo (1995-2004; quit showbiz) * Pauleen Luna-Sotto (2003-2004; moved to GMA Network) * Piero Vergora (2010-2015) * Pooh (2006–2009; focused on Banana Sundae) * Pops Fernandez (1995–2003; 2016–2017) * Princess Velasco (2010–2016; quit showbiz) * Rachelle Ann Go (2004–2012; moved to theatre acting) * Rafael Rosell (2002–2012; moved to GMA Network) * Raymond Manalo (2004–2007) * Regine Tolentino (1995–2003; 2017) * Regine Velasquez (1995) * Rica Peralejo (1995–2007 moved to GMA Network) * Richard Gomez (1995-2001) * Richard Yap (2012–2017) * Rico Yan† (1995–2002) * RJ Rosales† (2001–2004) * RJ Jimenez (2006-2010; moved to GMA Network) * Roderick Paulate (2004–2017) * Ronnie Liang (2007–2013) * Roselle Nava (1995-2004; focused on Politics) * Ryan Agoncillo (2001–2010; returned to GMA Network) * Sandara Park (2004–2007; return to South Korea) * Serena Dalrymple (1999–2017) * Sheryn Regis (2004–2010; 2015-2016; quit showbiz) * Sherwin Baguion (2010-2013; moved to GMA Network) * Teresa Garcia (2004-2007 moved to Talent5) * Tom Rodriguez (2010–2013; moved to GMA Network) * Tootsie Guevara (1997-2003) * Trina Alcantara (2007-2010; moved to GMA Network) * Valerie Concepcion (2002–2005; 2011-2016) * Venus Raj (2010–2013) * Vhong Navarro (1998–2013; focused on It's Showtime) * Vice Ganda (2008-2010; focused on It's Showtime) * Victor Basa (2006–2011; moved to GMA Network) * Wendy Valdez (2006–2010; now a freelance artist) * Willie Revillame (2003–2010; moved to GMA Network) * Wowie de Guzman (1995–2001) * Young JV (2010–2016) * Zia Quizon (2011–2015) Segments * ASAP Birit Queens (Jona Viray, Morissette Amon, Klarisse de Guzman and Angeline Quinto) * ASAP Soul Sessions (Jason Dy, Daryl Ong, Jay R, KZ Tandingan and Kyla) * ASAP Full Circle * ASAP LSS (Love Songs and Stories) (Jolina Magdangal and other singers) * ASAP Singing Heartthrobs * ASAP BFF5 (Kira Ballinger, Ylona Garcia, Andrea Brillantes, Maris Racal and Loisa Andalio) * ASAP Supahdance * ASAPinoy (tribute to OPM icons) Category:ASAP (variety show) Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:1995 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Best Philippine Television Show of the Year